1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for sharpening blades and the like. In particular this invention relates to a device for sharpening Broadhead inserts, planes, chisels, scissors and knives at an accurate, adjustable pre-determined angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past there have been numerous manual blade and knife sharpening devices invented. There are many patents related to blade sharpening devices indicating the wide scope of such inventions. Many of these devices could not sharpen blades to a accurate pre-determined angle. Many would produce rounded edges and inaccurate blade sharpened angles. None have the advantages of the present invention.
The present invention allows a blade or knife to be sharpened at a range of selected angles to produce a smooth flat angle-accurate edge. The edge can be adjusted to a range of angles depending on the purpose for which the blade is intended. This angle may be adjusted to accomodate a range from the fragile edge of a broadhead arrow (14.degree.) to the broad edge of planing knives and scissors(72.degree.-85.degree.). The invention utilizes a hand activated abrasive stone and a hand positioned blade to be sharpened. Scissors may also be sharpened by the attachment of a Scissors Adapter Device.
I, the inventor, know of no prior art which I consider to anticipate this invention. I am not witholding prior art which I consider to anticipate this invention.